Super Smash Bros with the Master Chief?
by Pikachu-117
Summary: The Master Chief enters the brawl! What will this bring? Ch. 3 is up. I own no one.
1. The Master Chief arrives

The Master Chief

The Master Chief

The Master Chief plummeted through space in his Longsword fighter. After defeating the Covenant and the Flood at the Ark, he decided he needed some vacation time. However, the Master Chief was always well armed. He always wore his formidable Mjolnir Mark VI armor and carried an Energy Sword, a sniper's rifle, a Spartan Laser, a plasma rifle, and his assault rifle. Suddenly, he was hit by quad lasers. He turned to see 2 Arwings on his tail shooting at him. His energy shields took the brunt of the damage but his starboard wing was grazed. He did a barrel roll and dodged 2 missiles. He then doubled back on both Arwings and shot them with his missiles. They were both instantly engulfed in flames, although the Master Chief swore he thought he saw 2 seats fly through the air. _Safe_, he thought. Out of nowhere, a 3rd Arwing came and destroyed his port engine. He decided that he would have to make an emergency landing.

As he crashed, his ship hit a tree. At the last moment, the Master Chief jumped out of his cockpit. He watched as his fighter slammed into a brick wall and burst into flames. _I guess I'll be going on foot now_, the Master Chief thought. He pulled out his Energy Sword and started to hack at the trees.

Soon, the Master Chief found a building. It had the Super Smash Brother's Logo and read **Brawl**. He walked in and found the whole building was devoid of people. All of a sudden, the ground below him turned into a battlefield. He was in the middle of a fight! He saw a person in armor that faintly resembled his fire a big, purple beam at him. The Master Chief dodged and started shooting his assault rifle at him. However, instead of bleeding, the person flew backwards. _That's weird_, he thought. He switched to his sniper's rifle and headshoted the person. They flew out of his vision and he heard a voice call, "GAME!" He then teleported back to the building.


	2. The Other Smashers

The Other Smashers…

The Other Smashers…

When the Master Chief got back, he saw that the building that was devoid of life a minute ago was suddenly full of people. Everyone was cheering for him. From the small, pink puffball to the Hero of Time to the angel to the mercenary, everyone was cheering for him. Then, 2 hands walked forward.

"Hello Master Chief, we have been waiting for you for a long time," said the right hand.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?"

"I am Master Hand-"

"-And I am Crazy Hand."

"Yes, as I was saying, you are on the planet SmashStar, the residence of all the Smashers."

"…"

"Before we show you to your quarters, we will introduce you to everyone now."

"Link is the one in the green outfit and the silly green hat-"

"Master, what the hell??"

"Just kidding. My god, what a little girl."

"Fuck you!" and with that, Link stormed off to his room to go cry on his bed in the fetal position. (JK!)

"Then, there is Kirby, the star warrior from Dreamland." The hands gestured to a small pink puffball."

"Puyo!"

Then, the hands pointed to a mercenary, "His name is Snake, he's a mercenary."

Half an hour later, they looked at the last person there, "last, but not least, that is Zelda, princess of Hyrule kingdom."

"Hello, would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure."

"Chief, your room is 343." With that, the hands left.

"Like the forerunner construct thing", the Master Chief muttered to himself.

"So, have you been in previous battles before?"

"Yes, I have fought the Covenant in multiple battles and I have also fought the Flood."

"What's the Flood?"

"It is a parasite that has a central intelligence whose only purpose is to consume the galaxy. What about you? Have you ever saved your world?"

"Actually, I have. My land is called Hyrule. We were attacked by creatures from the shadow world, a mirror world of our own. Link, the Hero of Time, with the help of Midna, a being from the shadow world, managed to save both of our worlds. In the final battle against Ganondorf, the being behind all this, I stunned him with my light arrows while Link finished him off."

"Okay, we're here princess. Thank you."

"My pleasure," she said sweetly.

The Chief was glad he had his helmet on because he was blushing. Cortana watched the whole scene unfold in front of her. _"How dare that bitch try to steal MY SPARTAN! I'll show that bitch how to fight!"_ Cortana was furious. She had tried to seduce the Chief to no avail for many years and now this little princess just walks up and attracts his attention!

"Ya know what John, I'm gonna join this fight."

"You are? Then I get to pwn you!"

"You couldn't pwn a grunt with a sniper's rifle without me!"

The next day…

"Attention everyone! We have another new Smashers. Please welcome the purple AI construct, Coooooooooortana!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Beep, beep beeeeeep!" The only one pleased to see Cortana was Mr. Game and Watch.

"Fuck off!"

"Beep beep beeeeeep."

At lunch, when the Chief walked in, everyone turned and stared. Immediately, Samus started hitting on him. After a little while, Zelda walked up and said, "Sammy, you're embarrassing him."

"Fuck off Zelda, you just want him for yourself."

As the two girls continued to fight, the Chief started eating. When he took off his helmet, everyone gasped. No one thought that someone so formidable could be a mere person. The person who first walked up to the Chief (other than Samus) was Link. "Hello, my name is Link. I am the Hero of Time. Do you have a name?"

"I am John, SPARTAN 117, Master Chief Petty Officer of the United Nations Space Command Navy."

"…Cool. Have you been in any major battles?"

"Of course, didn't Zelda tell you?"

"…No."

The Chief quickly explained the Human-Covenant war, the Flood, and the Halos.

"Wow, that doesn't make me feel like much of a hero now."

"Its okay, there are very few SPARTANS. I could be the very last."

"So, what kind of weapons do you like? I like swords, bows, and bombs."

"Why don't you come up to my room and I'll show you?"

"Great idea!"

As they were walking to the SPARTAN's room, they encountered the girls **still** going at it. As soon as the Chief walked up, the girls turned to look at him.

"So Chief, wanna finish what we started?"

"No Samus, I have no intentions of fucking you." And with that, the Chief and the HoT left.


	3. 1st Brawl

Well, its been a while hasn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Brawl**

* * *

…

…

_**Password?**_

_**TheHandThatFeeds**_

Password accepted.

Handshake accepted.

Smash files/Smashers/Brawl/MasterChief

…

…

_Hmmm, so here is where Master Hand stores all of his data. With all of this information, I could win this tournament!_

_Standard Weapons:_ Assault rifle, Plasma rifle

_Special Attacks: _SPARTAN Laser, Energy Sword, Sniper's rifle (Headshot) (Lucky Shot)

_Special Weapons:_ Fury Tactical-Nuke

_Last Resort (Instead of final smash): _Dual-wielding SPARTAN Laser w/ a Sword in his left hand

_Notes:_ Dynamic recharging energy shield, twice as fast as closest smasher (Falco), heaviest smasher (when wearing MJOLNIR Mk. VI, estimated to be most of the time), incredible 1st jump, only 1 jump, extremely lucky

…

…

"Cortana?"

"Goddamnit Cortana! As of now, you are hereby suspended from the Brawl tournament on account of cheating, hacking, and not being eligible."

"But, Master Ha-"

"No! There will be no excuses! You are forbidden to discuss what you have just seen! You are-! On second thought, I am a gracious man. (See the irony?) I know you and John used to work together. I am offering you a 2nd chance. Enter the tournament to help Sierra-117 or do not enter at all."

"…"

"Okay Master Hand, I will accept those terms."

1Week later

"1st brawl of the new season, Master Chief and Cortana Vs. Donkey Kong!"

Voices whispered among the smashers. "2 on 1?" "C'mon Donkey Kong! You can do it!" "Master Hand is just being nice to the new guy."

"And for those who are wondering, Cortana has withdrawn her entry and has decided to work with Master Chief."

"He looks like a brute. Smells like one too. I've read his profile. Once he gets into a maddening rage, he'll be blinded by fury. Good luck chief," said Cortana from John's helmet speakers.

More whispering. "2 minds in 1 body?" "I knew that AI couldn't do it!" "So that's why they call them smart AI's."

"Good luck." Said Master Chief.

"..."

DK and Master Chief were brought to the teleportation room. Master Hand had decided upon Hyrule Temple, a classic stage known for it's magnitude and for the many hiding spots it presented. They both stood upon a teleportation pad. In a flash of light, the indoor facilities of the Smash complex disappeared only to be replaced by the ruins of a once grand castle.

"This'll be easy," DK thought. Once I show this new guy whose king, I'll crush him.

The chief watched as the ape began swinging his arm as if hitting a baseball. Then it was time for action. DK rushed the chief and was greeted by a hail of 7.62 mm bullets from John's MA5C assault rifle. John emptied the rest of his clip into the creature but it just kept coming. After two clips, he thought, this isn't working. I need more firepower. He quickly took inventory of the weapons he brought into battle. A Galilean, an AR, and a sword. The ape was closing too fast for the Spartan Laser so he opted for the energy sword. A snap-hiss told him it was working properly. The ape was now in range. He lunged forward with only the strength a Spartan would have and the sword connected. DK went flying way farther than the chief thought he would fly. However, he still recovered by grabbing the last ledge. The chief switched to the Galilean and blew the ape out of(but actually into) the sky.

"GAME!" and it was over.

* * *

Kinda short don't ya think?

If you want something to happen leave a review with your ideas.

* * *


End file.
